Knitting and crocheting are very popular crafts. These crafts have been popular for a great many years and there are crafting clubs where wares and ideas about these crafts are discussed. One problem that has plagued many of these crafters is keeping the lines straight when darning two pieces together. Frequently some knitting has to be undone because the lines are misaligned. These problems cause the crafter to waste time and energy and creates aggravation for the crafter. Thus, it would be of great benefit to the crafter if there were a means for simply and easily lining up the ends of pieces to be darned so as to eliminate misaligned rows.